memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald Quist
|birthplace = Glendale, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 2 Emmy Awards, 6 nominations |roles = Make-up Artist |image2 = Jerry Quist.jpg |caption2 = ..working on pasties for semi nude actresses in with fellow make-up artist Doug Drexler in the background taking his picture. }} Gerald "J(G)erry" Alan Quist is a make-up artist who has worked under the auspices of make-up department head Michael Westmore on the first six seasons of and . Together with Westmore he created the headpiece for Armus in the TNG first season episode and on Star Trek VI, he worked as prosthetic makeup artist for Mark Lenard's Sarek. During his tenure on The Next Generation, Quist work as make-up artist earned him eight Emmy Award nominations, winning two of them. Career outside Star Trek Starting out in the motion picture industry in the mid-1980s, Quist worked as special effects make-up artist and make-up lab foreman on the science fiction horror film Creature (1985, with Jill Rockow), the horror film Re-Animator (1985, starring Jeffrey Combs), the horror film Critters (1986) and its sequel Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), the comic adaptation Masters of the Universe (1987, with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Todd McIntosh, and Michael Burnett), and the drama Johnny Handsome (1989, with Michael Westmore, Ken Diaz, and Zoltan Elek). In addition to the ones he received for his work on Star Trek, Quist earned Emmy Award nominations for his work on the Highway to Heaven episode I Was a Middle-Aged Werewolf (1988, shared with Hank Edds and Michael Westmore), the television drama David (1989, shared with Michael Westmore), for the American Playhouse episode Tru (1993), and for the television western Buffalo Girls (1995, shared with Todd McIntosh). He won an Emmy Award for the Quantum Leap episode The Leap Home: November 25, 1969 in 1991, shared with Michael Mills and for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Surprise/ Innocence in 1999, shared with Todd McIntosh, John Maldonado, Craig Reardon, Margie Latinopoulos, Dayne Johnson, Michael F. Blake, and Mark Shostrom. Further credits in the make-up department include the comedy Sibling Rivalry (1990), the television thriller Donor (1990), the horror comedy Addams Family Values (1993), the western Wyatt Earp (1994), the drama Mr. Holland's Opus (1995), the comedy Sgt. Bilko (1996), the thriller Killer: A Journal of Murder (1996), the comedy Breakfast of Champions (1999), the television drama True West (2002), the thriller Hostage (2005), the action comedy The Dukes of Hazzard (2005), the family fantasy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), and the action sequel Live Free or Die Hard (2007). Quist worked on several projects as personal make-up artist for actor , including the action thriller Last Man Standing (1996), the action thriller The Jackal (1997), the thriller Mercury Rising (1998), the drama The Siege (1998), 's mystery thriller The Sixth Sense (1999), the comedy The Story of Us (1999), the crime comedy The Whole Nine Yards (2000), the fantasy comedy The Kid (2000), the thriller Unbreakable (2000), the crime comedy Bandits (2001), the war drama Hart's War (2002), the action thriller Tears of the Sun (2003), the sequel The Whole Ten Yards (2004), the comic adaptation Sin City (2005), the drama Alpha Dog (2006), the crime thriller Lucky Number Slevin (2006), the drama What Just Happened (2008), the action movie RED (2010), its 2013 follow-up RED 2 and the thriller Setup (2011). For another Willis movie, A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), he served as makeup department head. More recently he worked as make-up department head on the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008, earning him a 2009 OFTA Film Award nomination), the television comedy The Station (2009), and the action film Fast & Furious (2009), as make-up artist for actress on the action thriller Jonah Hex (2010), the science fiction movie John Carter (2012), and as make-up artist for actor Sean Penn in Gangster Squad (2013). More recently he found tenure as key makeup artist on the 2014 mini-television series Olive Kitteridge ''and the HBO show ''Westworld. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Makeup artist (uncredited) (Season 1) ** – Sculptor (uncredited) ** – Makeup artist (uncredited) ** Season 2 (22 episodes) ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 4 (26 episodes) ** Season 5 (26 episodes) ** Season 6 (26 episodes) * – Makeup Artist for Mark Lenard Emmy Awards Jerry Quist received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations as "Makeup Artist", all in the category Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Werner Keppler, and Rolf John Keppler * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore and Werner Keppler * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore and Janna Phillips * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Hank Edds, Doug Drexler, John Caglione, Jr., and Ron Walters * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Abston Haymore, Ed French, Jill Rockow, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Abston Haymore, and Michael Mills * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Ron Walters, Jane Haymore, James R. Scribner, Ken Diaz, Karen Westerfield, Richard Snell, and Tania McComas * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Abston Haymore, Karen Westerfield, Jill Rockow, and Doug Drexler External link * de:Gerald Quist Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees